1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a firearm locking or safety mechanisms, and more particularly to the use of a magnetic ring or strip held by the operator of a shoulder mountable firearm actuating a solenoid linked to a mechanism to secure the firing means in the firearm.
2. Background Art
One problem an owner of firearms often encounters is preventing the unauthorized use of the weapon. An example of such unauthorized use is a criminal's shooting a handgun wrested from a police officer during a scuffle. Another unauthorized use is a child shooting a parent's weapon kept in the house.
A typical handgun or rifle includes a "safety."Often the safety is a slide or switch that uses a mechanical linkage to disable or lock the internal firing mechanism of the weapon. Such a safety mechanism normally protects only against unintended use, such as preventing the weapon from firing if the weapon is dropped. A problem with the mechanical switch is that anyone can disable such a safety mechanism.
Several safety systems for weapons have been invented and patented. Christiansen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,845) discloses a firearm including a solenoid connected by contacts to release a safety mechanism to permit operation of the weapon. Physical contact of the electrical contacts must be made to actuate the solenoid.
Several other mechanical safety devises have been disclosed. Smith (U.S. Pat Nos. 3,978,604, 4,067,132, 4,110,928, 4,135,320, and 4,154,014) teaches a variety of mechanical safety devices for firearms actuated by a magnetic ring worn by the operator of the firearm. However, the Smith references disclose a device that does not distinguish among any magnetic source so long as the strength of the magnet is sufficient to attract the magnetically responsive bar.